


From a Fallen Angel

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Helga saw Arnold falling asleep...the thoughts of Helga in a poem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From A Fallen Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222997) by lilyqueen777. 



> Author note/Disclaimer: I own the poem, but I don't own Hey Arnold:P

From a fallen angel,

From the one who wish so desperately,

For dreams to be true,

Good night, sweet angel,

The one who is going to lift me up,

And give warmth to my dark forest,

in my life.

* * *


End file.
